Bubbly
by TwilightFanpire814
Summary: Spoiler warning! Do not read if you havent read Inkheart or Inkspell! Meggie and Farid have been separated while searching for Dustfinger and Meggie misses him a lot! Songfic of Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. In Meggie's POV. R&R!


**Title:** Bubbly

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Cornelia Funke's characters, although I wish I was one of them.

**A/N: I worked hard on this songfic and I just love this song, "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. She is soo beautiful and her songs are too! SPOILER WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ IF U HAVENT READ **_**Inkspell or Inkheart**_

**NOTE ABOUT SONGFIC: Meggie and Farid have been separated and she misses him a lot!**

**R&R!!! Enjoy!**

Meggie couldn't sleep. She had just been too restless. Her mind kept wandering back to Farid. Oh how much she missed him! If only I had done something, thought Meggie. She felt useless like a little child.

"_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now"_

Meggie kept picturing his handsome face as tingles ran up and down her spine and arms.

"_Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place"_

She couldn't help but smile when she remembered the first time she knew she was in love with Farid. There they were again, those stupid tingles.

"_It starts in my toes _

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes _

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go"_

Meggie stared out her window, only to see raindrops falling on the ground as she pulled up the covers on her bed. Her new hiding place had never felt so lonely. Mo was out with Resa and Fenoglio was left behind with Farid and Orpheus. Farid was sure to be brave. Meggie loved that about him.

"_The rain is falling out my windowpane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under the covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore"_

Is Farid safe? Where is he? What happened to him? She thought to herself. Oh God. What if he was dead again? Meggie bit her lip to stop the tears.

"_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go"_

She had remembered the night when Farid had first kissed her. It was a night just like this. Rainy. Meggie had been speechless for the way she felt about him. No words can describe it. None.

"_What am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just…mmmmmm"_

Suddenly a knock on the door woke Meggie up from her daydream and back to reality. "I'm Coming!" she shouted.

It was probably Mo and Resa back form their outing. As she opened the door, shock filled her face. Farid. He had returned. "But….how…..I thought…"

Before she could finish, Farid hugged her so hard that the candle Meggie was holding fell out of her hand. "I missed you," whispered Farid as he kissed her forehead. Meggie felt those tingles again although this time, stronger.

"_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes_

_I always know _

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Where ever you go"_

Meggie kissed him gently and said, "Lets get to bed, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed." Farid took her hand. "No thank-you," he said. "You look really tired." Meggie helped Farid set up an area on the floor for Farid and plopped down on her own bed. She fell asleep within two minutes.

Farid smiled and tucked her in with an extra blanket. This night had been extra cold. Then, he kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.

"_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now"_

Meggie dreamt more wonderfully than she had in weeks. She dreamt of seeing Farid again and feeling the warmth of his hugs.

"_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable to feel your warmth"_

Meggie never wanted to lose Farid ever again. Every time she sees him she loses control and her heart bursts with so much love. Bubbly. That's how she felt.

"_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose _

_The feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile _

_Baby take your time_

_Holding me tight"_

Where ever she and Farid would go, what ever challenges they face, the will always have each other. Always.

"_Where ever, Where ever_

_Where ever you go_

_Where ever, Where ever_

_Where ever you go_

_I always know _

_That you make me smile_

_Even just for a while"_


End file.
